


『雉烟』Lighthouse

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	『雉烟』Lighthouse

这里真是个流放的好地方，斯摩格看着越来越近的目的地这样想到，随着船只慢慢地接近，他渐渐看清了这个地方的全貌。

夕阳的光映着天边铺开的云上，金灿灿的一片。远处是一片蔚蓝的海，此时此刻还较为平静，实则是在酝酿着夜晚的疯狂。

这是一座巨大的独立的海礁，与海岸有一定的距离。灯塔是这里唯一的建筑物，灰色的塔身显得那么的遗世独立，让斯摩格怀疑这里是否真的存在一位负责守塔的隐士。海浪不断拍击岩石涌出一片雪白的泡沫，不断重复着出生和破碎。白色的浪花不知疲倦地爬上暗色的礁石又退下，残留在岩石缝隙间的泡沫让礁岛看上去支离破碎。

不知为何今天听着水花相击的声音，令斯摩格有些烦躁和不安，一想到要自己在这种地方度过两天的禁闭期，斯摩格在心里咒骂了一句，也没有办法，毕竟要为自己违反上级命令的行为买单，虽然没有造成损失但是部队的规矩还是要遵守的。斯摩格抬起头，只见夕阳西坠，鸥声一片。

“就是这里了，还请您在涨潮之前尽快登塔，到时候我们会来接您。”负责接送的军官语气冷冰冰的，被压低的帽沿下不知道是什么样的眼神，斯摩格并不在乎别人的眼光。登上礁岛的时候，海风突然猛烈地吹起来，斯摩格的军靴上沾了海水和岩石上的青苔，一路走向灯塔的入口，也没有回头看已经缓缓离去的船。

登上塔顶的房间，斯摩格顿时有一种被骗了的感觉，虽然他也知道这里根本没有什么所谓的守塔人。房间并不大，一张桌子，一张床，一只椅子，一览无遗。墙壁是直接用灰砖砌起来的，来到这里感觉空气都变得冰冷，房间里弥漫着阴冷潮湿的味道。

斯摩格不禁无奈地摇摇头：这是一个关人禁闭的好地方。坐下来，旁边桌上落着厚厚的灰尘，陈旧的油灯已经被腐蚀得不成样子。斯摩格点燃一支雪茄默默地抽起来——在这样的环境中，即使是一个没有幽闭恐惧症的人，也会感觉非常不自在。

这名平日里沉稳如石的海军心中的不安在慢慢升起——人都是害怕孤独的。

这座灯塔孤零零地伫立着，每晚涨潮都会受到海浪毁灭式的冲击，却经过几十年都屹立不倒。

雪茄的味道可以是人获得短暂的安宁，但斯摩格不得不承认，他内心其实担负着很大的压力，在下属面前要维持稳重的形象，上级的命令和繁杂的工作。对手们却都在以及快的速度成长，如果不变强就会被时代抛弃。想到自己在本部里摸爬滚打的这么多年，政府在幕后的操作他见过的太多了。即使是违背道义的操作，斯摩格也只能视而不见充耳不闻，他能做的只是贯彻自己认为的正义，有的时候不禁在怀疑自己身处的立场，究竟是不是在坚持正确的正义。在下属的眼中，斯摩格是个勇敢坚毅的海军，但是在上层的眼中他只是个叛逆的小鬼。

本来应该是独自煎熬的禁闭期，却迎来了一位不速之客。陷入沉思的斯摩格并没有注意到楼下传来的脚步声，他也没有想到会有人来到这个地方，无意间转头只见库赞出现在楼梯旁，衣服湿漉漉的，还是斯摩格熟悉的样子。

“你来这里做什么？”看到来者，斯摩格有些吃惊地离开椅子靠背，拿掉了嘴里的雪茄。

“来看看你，”库赞自顾自地走到床边把手里的东西放下，“没事，他们不知道。” 说着取下蒙着一层水雾的墨镜，摘掉还挂着水珠的皮质手套在一边抖了抖，搭在桌子边上。

“只不过是两天关禁闭，没什么好担心的……”斯摩格心里好像被柔软的东西触了一下，偏过头默默吸了一口烟，对于库赞的到来，心里突然多了一丝期许和安心。

“我给你带了些东西来，到了晚上这里会非常冷。”库赞带来的是保暖用的毛毯和一些酒，他知道斯摩格的饮酒习惯，但是这次带来的却是他未尝试过的烈酒。

“为什么是两份……你不打算回去了吗？”斯摩格瞥了他一眼，随后盯着那两瓶酒，好像很感兴趣的样子。

“现在已经开始下雨了——我可不想被淋得那么狼狈赶回本部去。”库赞无所谓地说着，目光却没有离开斯摩格。

看着窗外的天空，只不过是狂风暴雨前的宁静，斯摩格低下头暗自无奈：这人为了留下找的什么理由……

“如果能再来点雪茄就好了……”斯摩格小声自言自语道，烟瘾一上来就没有节制的人数了数剩下的雪茄，好像撑不过这一晚。

库赞只是耸耸肩表示爱莫能助。

两个人之间好像也没那么多话题，简单聊了两句之后，一个在默默抽烟，一个在默默喝酒，仿佛都在等着对方挑起话题。

“你……知道这座塔的事吗？”斯摩格突然开口打破沉默。

“那是很久以前了……据说这里的上一任守塔人去世之后，再也没有人来过这里，这个灯塔已经很多年没有亮灯了……”库赞懒散的靠在床边，不紧不慢地讲着故事，语气随意到让人怀疑他是不是在胡编乱造。

这座灯塔根本没有人在看守吧？它是孤独的，那些船也根本看不见光，我们都被骗了啊……

库赞向斯摩格递过酒瓶，抬了一下下巴示意让他尝试一下，酒瓶还未拿到手里斯摩格就闻到了浓烈的酒味，他毫不犹豫地饮了一口，味道辛辣但却冰凉的液体刺激着他的食道，在胃里燃烧着，斯摩格有些不适地咳了两下，库赞靠在桌上一手托腮看着他，嘴角仿佛带着笑意。

这片海域到了晚上就变成了恶魔的巢穴，海水变成深色，在人们未知的深度积蓄着愤怒，一层层地涌上海面，形成一股又一股的滔天巨浪，来势凶猛仿佛要踏平一切。

肮脏模糊的玻璃透出窗外的月色，斯摩格向着窗户的方向伸出手，他第一次感觉自己的手很小，此刻发现自己的手指竟是如此的纤细，这只平日里紧握武器的手，现在却弱小的仿佛什么也抓不住，斯摩格努力的张开手掌，最后还是无力地垂下了手指。

窗外传来的大海的怒吼声，库赞依旧睡得安稳，斯摩格坐在窗口望着外面被月色笼罩的海面，下面的浪越来越高。不知所措的迷茫混在蔓延过来的云层里，渐渐侵蚀着这名海军的内心。

莫名的危机感和恐惧在慢慢逼近，斯摩格把自己蜷缩在椅子上，试图让自己睡着，朦胧的意识中，破碎的声音从脚下传来，灯塔被海浪击碎，一切都在下坠，眼前就是激浪翻滚的海水，下面或许还有暗礁，触到就会粉身碎骨……

斯摩格猛的惊醒，身上忽然传来毛绒绒的触感，随即温度取代了接触皮肤的酥痒，斯摩格抬眼对上库赞平静的脸，正在把毛毯披在自己身上。

“别太勉强自己了……”库赞的声音浑厚低沉又透着别样的温柔。夜晚摘掉了白天虚伪的面纱，让人吐露真实的自我。

在这个错综复杂如迷宫般的世界里，正义与邪恶都难以言说。库赞知道，眼前这个人是多么的珍贵，在他被海军的黑幕蒙蔽双眼之前，他看到了这个人身上的正直，和其他那些人偏激的正义不同，不妥协于大环境又发着自己的光。一向直来直去的斯摩格可能不知道自己是多少下属心中的光，但总会有人会守护这束光的，就像在这茫茫大海之上闪着微光的灯塔。

窗外云层包裹着雷声轰鸣，月亮忽隐忽现，雨滴击打着窗户的玻璃发出噼啪的声响。

胃里酒精燃烧的感觉依然存在，吞咽了一下口中残留的生命之水的味道，斯摩格主动缠上库赞的身子，就像海浪肆虐地攀爬着塔身，带着一丝欲望的侵略开始了。

一切发生的都是那么的自然，两人没有多余的话，专心感受着在对方的温度，唇齿之间交互着温柔。

淡淡的月光透过窗户照进塔内，床上两具交叠的身体隐在黑暗中。双手从斯摩格身体两侧轻轻抚摸，向下滑过肋骨，库赞低下头轻吻着他的小腹，再向下，释放出积蓄已久的渴望……眼前人的身体有如一件绝美的雕塑，既想让人把玩在手里又小心翼翼地怕会伤害到——他是他的软肋，他也愿意在他面前放下一切防备。库赞把斯摩格抱起来让他跨坐在自己腿上，两条腿盘在腰间，两人忙碌的手兼顾着对方的感受。

大海总是充满着神秘和危险的气息——人也一样。

库赞忽然站起来，突如其来的失重感让身上的人伸出手抱着他的脖子，因情欲而变得沙哑的声音中多出了一丝愠怒：“你要去哪儿？”男人没有说话，而是抱着他径直走向了窗户，斯摩格立刻反应过来他要做什么，连忙惊慌的制止：“别……”

他要撕掉他的一切伪装和自我保护，去面对最原始的恐惧，这也是他对他的回答。

当斯摩格的后背贴上冰冷的玻璃，他不住地颤抖起来，被冲上来的浪花混合着雨点拍打着窗户玻璃，一窗之隔的塔外，就是噩梦一般的大海，从塔上的天空向下俯视，可以看到整个灯塔已经被白色的海浪包围，此时白日里潜伏的危机已经完全涌现出来。

斯摩格紧紧地抱住库赞的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝，任凭男人在自己身上的动作，斯摩格自己心里明白在这个人面前不需要反驳，只要享受就好。这个时候已经没有什么隐瞒的必要了，他并非是恐惧，只是一种依赖，在这个令人窒息的牢笼里，也能够感受到外界不断袭来的恶意，眼前的这个人就是像在黑暗翻涌的海面上，那一座牢不可摧的灯塔。

窗外海浪的侵袭愈演愈烈，在窗边缠绵的二人也渐入佳境。男人一手托着斯摩格的腰，一手在他的大腿内侧掐出一道道红痕，库赞看着斯摩格此刻完全被快感占据的样子，突然改变了姿势。

斯摩格被迫面对窗户，火热的身子再一次触及冰凉的玻璃，反而激起了另一种快感。斯摩格睁开眼睛，扑面而来的海浪和远处变成暗色的翻涌的海面，还是带来了不小的视觉冲击，被打乱的呼吸变得更加急促起来。眼前是惊涛骇浪，身后是令人无法自拔的温柔乡，斯摩格因喘息微微张开的嘴角却不知不觉染上了一丝笑意，在背对着库赞的另一面释然地笑了…

斯摩格快要被快感推上巅峰，感觉自己快要窒息的时候，右耳传来一阵温热，非常敏感的地方此时此刻却被人衔在唇间，让斯摩格不禁耸起肩，颈部带动整个身体扭动，向匍匐在自己身上的人继续传达出欲求的信号……

“这两天应该不会无聊了，禁闭什么的……去他的吧。”这是斯摩格完全沦陷之前最后的想法。

“ 他们在彼此心中就像是灯塔一般的存在。一个是强大可靠到，足以让对方内心深处的迷茫退却的守护；一个是在这个黑暗狂妄的世界里，永不熄灭的一丝正义温暖的光。”


End file.
